


Monitoria

by koichi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First year!Keith, HAPPY BDAY BABE, High School, Lance is the best cupid ever, M/M, Third year!Shiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: O que levou Keith a interpretar uma dificuldade em uma matéria básica? A resposta era simples e não precisava fingir um desentendimento quanto a interpretação.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenverse/gifts).



Keith olhava para a sua folha onde uma equação simples estava escrita e precisava ser desenvolvida. O espaço deixado por ele era mais do que o suficiente para resolvê-la e, sinceramente, precisava de muito menos. Nunca tinha tido uma real dificuldade com matemática, cálculos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não era o pior aluno e também não era o melhor, apenas mediano. Caso se concentrasse acabaria com aquela questão em segundos, mas o proctólogo ditava uma demora maior o obrigando a demorar a iniciá-la, formando uma expressão de falsa irritação para fingir não entendê-la muito bem. O que o levou a interpretar uma dificuldade em uma matéria básica? A resposta era simples e não precisava fingir um desentendimento quanto a interpretação.

Algumas semanas atrás foram abertas as turmas de monitoria onde os alunos prestes a se formar auxiliavam com aulas extras aqueles que ainda teriam muito tempo de escola pela frente. Keith não era de tudo ruim, suas notas eram o suficiente para atingir a média e se esforçasse mais conseguiria algumas melhores, portanto de primeira não se importou para aquelas aulas. No dia seguinte passou pelo quadro de avisos onde estavam fixados as listas e aulas disponíveis e ele teria passado batido se um certo nome não o tivesse surpreendido. Na lista de monitoria de matemática estava escrito em negrito o nome de Takashi Shirogane. A partir daí as aulas de monitoria passaram a se tornar mais interessantes.

Desde o dia que Keith iniciou o ensino médio naquela nova escola ele não pode deixar de notar a existência do terceiro anista, ele era bastante comunicativo, popular, o principal aluno a ser visado por alguma grande universidade, ele estava em um alto patamar e tudo o que Keith sabia sobre ele foi devido aos seus feitos e burburinhos pelos corredores, todos muito positivos em relação ao mais velho. Uma vez, andando distraído pelo corredor acabou por esbarrar com ele, resultando em um tombo vergonhoso e suas folhas do caderno espalhadas pelo chão. O moreno com uma mecha esbranquiçada o ajudou a se levantar e a recolher o seu matéria para no fim sorrir e se desculpar pois não o havia visto. Aquele tinha sido o primeiro contato. Keith ainda se lembrava no frio no estômago, o suor na palma de suas mão, a dificuldade de encontrar palavras para se desculpar pois também havia sido culpado, o que tornava aquela lembrança ainda mais constrangedora. Depois deste encontro eles não interagiram outra vez, mas isso não significava que Keith não o observasse de longe ou deixasse de vê-lo nos treinos com o time de basquete.

Em sua cabeça aquilo era normal, estava em uma idade em que os hormônios se encontravam a flor da pele e um crush a mais ou a menos não fazia diferença. Um exemplo claro desse fenômeno era seu amigo Lance. Não sabia ao certo se podia chamá-lo ou considerá-lo um amigo, desde o primeiro dia de aula o outro cismou com a sua cara e enfiaram em sua cabeça oca que deveria superá-lo. Lance não conseguia chegar nem perto e Keith acreditava que ele nem se esforçava de verdade. Mas o caso era, depois de tanto o enfrentar e competir, de uma forma saudável já que essa rivalidade era apenas dentro da classe de aula, os dois acabaram convivendo bastante juntos e em alguns momentos Lance simplesmente esquecia de seu objetivo de ser o melhor. Enfim, os dois acabaram criando um estranho relacionamento e viviam bem com isso. O que mais intrigava Keith em relação ao suposto amigo era a facilidade com que ele tinha uma nova paixão a cada manhã. A escola que frequentavam era grande e não faltava opções de belos alunos para se relacionar o que contribui para as paixões loucas do outro garoto. Tendo Lance como parâmetro podia concluir que sua admiração por Shirogane era saudável e bem mais normal.

Durante toda aquela semana desde que descobriu que Shirogane era o tutor nas aulas de monitoria, Keith passava bons vinte minutos encarando a lista, que ficava cada dia maior, pensando se deveria se inscrever nas aulas ou não. Ele sabia que era razoavelmente bom com números, nenhuma dificuldade verdadeira o impulsionava a se inscrever, era mais o seu coração que batia acelerado toda vez que via o nome do mais velho escrito no início da lista, mas no fim dava as costas tentando controlar a vermelhidão que subia por seu pescoço tentando esquecer aquela ideia. Foi em um desses dias que seu amigo/rival o encontrou a encarar a lista de inscritos e, sem pensar duas vezes, adicionou o seu nome e o do outro. Keith quase teve um surto de nervosismo quando viu Lance escrevendo o nome dos dois para as aulas e a única resposta que teve foi um "Você vai me agradecer mais tarde." A vontade de Keith não era de agradecer e sim mandar o corpo morto de Lance para uma autópsia e verificar se de fato tinha um cérebro em sua cabeça. Uma vez inscrito, não tinha mais como fugir então Keith acabou indo parar nas aulas de monitoria.

Foi assim que Keith acabou naquela sala que era ocupada por estudantes desentendidos em matemática e com ele interpretando um. Durante as aulas no período pós-almoço a turma se juntava e o tutor deles passava algumas questões no quadro e ficava a rodar pela sala explicando dúvidas dos demais alunos e no final da aula desenvolvia todas as questões até chegar no resultado final e se punha à disposição para esclarecer qualquer possível desentendimento. Keith nunca o chamava, nunca ficava até mais tarde para pedir ajuda, ele só aparecia nas aulas como se aquela fosse uma obrigação, apesar de que não considerava como tal quando via o mais velho dentro de sala.

Algumas vezes o tinha mais perto de si pois, seu amigo/rival/futuro morto sentava ao seu lado e frequentemente pedia pelo auxílio do mais velho. Keith sentia seu rosto queimar toda vez que Shirogane se punha entre eles para explicar algo a Lance e no final da explicação se virava pra Keith e perguntava se ele estava entendendo. A única coisa que o garoto conseguia fazer era chacoalhar freneticamente a cabeça em concordância gaguejando uma afirmação de que estava tudo correndo perfeitamente bem. No final tinha que lidar com as risadas e implicações de Lance pois, de acordo com ele, Keith não sabia esconder nem um pouquinho a paixão que sentia pelo mais velho.

Para a sua infelicidade, ou nem tanto, enquanto rabiscava o que sabia ser a resposta correta na folha de papel, Lance pediu ajuda a Shirogane para auxiliá-lo naquela questão. Keith queria amaldiçoar o outro garoto por ser tão estúpido e não conseguir entender ou por ele saber e fazer aquilo propositalmente para atrair o mais velho para perto deles, mais provável ser um pouco das duas alternativas. Quando Shirogane se pôs entre os dois, se apoiando na mesa de Lance para melhor explicar os métodos de resolução, Keith sentia o calor em seu rosto voltar. Eles estavam muito próximos outra vez, conseguia sentir no ar o aroma refrescante do desodorante que o outro usava, a voz suave e paciente sugerindo etapas para facilitar a resolução. Nem se importava mais com seus pensamentos envolvendo a matemática, sua mente só assimilava que o mais velho estava ali, bem ao seu lado.

\- Entendeu? - Shirogane questionou Lance assim que terminou a explicação para ele.

\- Perfeitamente! - Lance lhe respondeu confiante de que agora conseguiria terminar aquela questão sozinho.

\- E você? - Dessa vez a pergunta do mais velho foi feita para Keith. - Precisa de alguma ajuda?

\- E-e-eu... Não. - Keith tentou responder o melhor que pode já que foi tirado de seus pensamentos justamente pela pessoa em quem pensava.

\- Tem certeza? - Shirogane insistiu a perguntar. - Você nunca pergunta, eu não sei se está entendendo mesmo. - Sua voz tinha um tom de preocupação o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos outros dois garotos.

\- Keith é meio tímido, sabe? - Lance se colocou no meio da conversa dando informações completamente irrelevantes, na opinião de Keith. - Mas ele reclamou comigo que teve dificuldade em resolver algumas questões da semana passada.

Naquele instante Keith não sabia se queria socar Lance ou se esconder em algum buraco. Além de falar mais do que deveria o outro garoto ainda estava mentindo para o mais velho e deixando Keith em uma situação impossível de se escapar. Comparecer a aquelas aulas com Lance vinha se mostrando um erro cada vez maior.

\- Podia ter dito isso antes, Keith. - Shirogane tinha sido atenciosos ao falar e quando o nome do garoto foi pronunciado quase o fez desmaiar. - Fique depois da aula que eu te ajudo.

Keith não conseguiu fazer nada a mais além de concordar. Ele não teve dificuldade com aquelas questões e nem nessas, mas o que mais poderia fazer? Ou dizer? Admitir estar ali só porque estava atraído pelo tutor? De jeito nenhum! Continuaria com aquela farsa em que Lance havia o colocado até o fim. Quando Shirogane seguiu para ajudar outro aluno foi quando Keith resolveu revidar por todas as gentilezas feitas por Lance em forma de um soco no seu braço.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Keith murmurou para não chamar a atenção dos outros ao redor.

\- Te ajudando! - Lance usou da mesma tonalidade baixa para responder, esfregando o local atingido enquanto ainda resmungava de dor. - Deveria ser mais grato.

O incidente logo foi esquecido pelos dois, ao menos por Lance que tentava se concentrar nos seus cálculos. Keith estava ocupado demais deixando-se levar pela ansiedade do encontro entre ele e Shirogane após a aula. Não um encontro, estudar matemática nunca nesse universo seria considerado um encontro, mas isso significava estarem sozinhos em uma sala.

Sozinhos.

Em uma sala.

Essas palavras iam e vinham em sua mente o deixando bastante desconfortável. Não que acreditasse que algo iria acontecer ali, as únicas intenções de Shirogane com ele era de ensiná-lo a matéria, algo além disso seria uma conduta atípica dele. Só lhe restava esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

Pouco a pouco a sala ia se esvaziando, os alunos mais descomprometidos deixavam a sala para darem continuidade às suas vidas e quem permanecia estava ali apenas esperando pelo término da aula que não demorou a vir. Como o usual, Shirogane finalizou a aula daquela tarde com uma explicação sobre as questões do dia e, sem mais dúvidas, os estudantes iam esvaziando a sala. Keith cogitou a possibilidade de se unir a eles e sair de lá sem ser notado, mas logo teve seu plano frustrado pois o mais velho o tinha chamado e Keith não iria ignorá-lo.

Enquanto guardava o seu material em sua mochila, ouviu Lance se despedir seguido de um baixo "Boa sorte." . Keith não estava certo se deveria amaldiçoá-lo ou não naquele instante então acabou apenas a observa-lo a sair porta a fora com os últimos estudantes, notando que os únicos ocupantes do lugar era ele e o tutor. Timidamente ele foi se aproximando da mesa em que o mais velho estava, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado. Fez tudo em um silêncio desconfortável e constrangedor, mal vendo a hora de sair logo dali e voltar para o anonimato.

Colocou seu caderno sobre a mesa, vasculhando as páginas presas e soltas em buscas do conteúdo dado na outra semana, sentia o olhar do mais velho sobre si e ele não era impaciente apesar de que Keith o tratou como tal. Quando encontrou a página certa a desdobrou e a colocou na frente do outro permitindo assim que ele a analisasse. Levou alguns poucos segundos para que Shirogane se lembrasse qual foram as questões abordadas e o que deveria fazer para auxiliar o mais novo.

\- Está mesmo tendo problema com isso? - O mais velho perguntou tirando seus olhos da folha para fitar Keith. Recebeu um aceno em confirmação e após isso voltou a olhar para as folhas. - Não parece, está tudo certo.

Keith não sabia o que responder depois daquela análise. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com aquelas questões, tinha até mesmo as considerado fáceis. Mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando encontrar algo razoável para explicar seu motivo de estar ali e as palavras pareciam ter decidido o trair e desaparecer de sua mente.

\- Você não está aqui por ter dificuldade. - Aquela era uma afirmação que mostrou o quão observado Shirogane poderia ser. - Você faz tudo sem ajuda e, pelo o que vi, consegue entender bem a matéria.

Não tinha como ele está mais certo. Se tudo o que foi dito se baseia nas observações do dia de hoje ou em todas as outras aulas mostrava o quanto Shirogane estava de olho nele. Talvez ele estivesse de olho em todos os outros e seria só uma questão de tempo até que finalmente Keith fosse descoberto em sua mentira.

\- Por que está aqui? - Agora sim tinha sido uma pergunta e Keith era analisado enquanto a resposta não vinha.

O mais novo abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo e em seguida a fechou novamente. Tudo o que seu cérebro tentava processar eram coisas aleatórias como se tentasse fugir do questionamento e Keith se forçava a voltar-se a uma resposta e então se perdia outra vez. Tinha em si o olhar de Shirogane, atento e compreensivo, não o forçava a se apressar ou cobrar uma resposta imediata, apesar de que aumentava o nervosismo e ansiedade por parte de Keith. Ele sentia seu coração acelerar, a respiração desregulada, o suor frio brotando de sua pele. Queria sair de lá correndo sem respondê-lo e sumir da escola, do estado, do país, do continente. Viver entre pinguins deveria ser menos estressante, poderia cogitar esse como um possível futuro. Se sentia encurralado e, mesmo que o outro não o pressione e sim se preocupasse, já que foi perceptível a mudança de sua expressão, acreditou que naquela situação seria melhor contar-lhe a verdade.

\- E-eu... - Precisou se interromper e respirar fundo para parecer mais confiante e não a bagunça que estava internamente. - Eu te admiro muito. - Amenizou o que realmente sentia pelo outro achando que assim pareceria menos desesperado.

\- Ohh. - Shirogane se mostrou surpresos e em momento nenhum foi ameaçador ou intimidador. - Tinha outras maneiras de interagir comigo, sabe? Podia ter só vindo falar comigo. - Então ele sorriu e Keith teve certeza que teria caído se não estivesse sentado, ele estava sendo bem mais compreensível do que esperava.

\- Hm... Achei que não daria certo. - Se a sinceridade estava lhe rendendo bons frutos preferiu permanecer com ela, talvez acabasse conseguindo algo positivo disso tudo.

\- Te passei essa imagem? - O mais velho sorriu sem graça.

\- Ah-h não! - Keith se apressou em dizer, ele nunca tinha feito ou dito nada para que acabasse por pensar algo do tipo. - Pensei que assim seria mais fácil.

\- Podemos fazer o seguinte... - Shirogane pegou o papel com as resoluções dos cálculos e usou uma de suas canetas para escrever uma sequência de números, devolvendo a folha para o seu dono ao terminar. - Não precisa vir mais as aulas, mas pode me ligar se precisar de alguma ajuda ou se quiser sair.

Keith olhava para os números novos em sua folha sem acreditar direito que tinha acabado de conseguir o número de Shirogane. E ele havia dito que podia ligar. Que podia pedir ajuda. Que podiam sair juntos. A última parte ainda não estava clara o suficiente se era sair do tipo vamos sair como amigos e conversar um pouco ou isso pode ser um encontro, mas naquele momento Keith tinha perdido toda a sua coragem para perguntar.

\- Eu vou ligar. - Keith disse baixou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. - Obrigado, Shirogane.

\- Hey, pode me chamar só de Shiro. - O mais velho falou enquanto se levantava e recolhia os seus objetos. - É assim como meus amigos me chamam.

Fosse qual fosse as verdadeiras intenções do mais velho em ter lhe dado o número ao menos Keith podia concluir que entrou para a lista seleta de pessoas que chamavam Shirogane de Shiro e agora estava mais íntimo dele do que era a algumas horas atrás. Keith também passou a guardar seu material, mais especificamente o caderno que ainda tinha em mãos, quando o fez esperou para que o mais velho terminasse a guardar o seu para que os dois saíssem juntos.

Depois dos esclarecimentos e uma não-obrigatoriedade de discutirem matemática, os dois conseguiram criam uma conversa aleatória. Eles deixaram a sala e seguiram juntos pelos corredores da escola até um certo ponto onde teriam que se separar e seguir o seus próprios caminhos. Tiveram uma breve despedida e outra confirmação de Shiro, agora apenas Shiro, de que Keith podia ligar para ele. E Keith ligaria mesmo, mais tarde naquele dia. Sua mente passava e repassava o número que o mais velho tinha lhe dado, memorizando-o sem muito esforço e logo estaria gravado em sua mente e celular. No final, as aulas de monitoria não tinham sido um desperdício total de seu tempo e talvez, só talvez, agradecesse a Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Humildade presentinho para o bebê <3


End file.
